Behind Closed Doors
by Just Ressa
Summary: When out resident girl genius and the "newbie" come together, sparks fly! But will they ever admit to what's happening, or do they need a little push? A New story and a new ship after being gone so long...didja miss me? LOL *I own no Criminal Minds Characters* Hints at Reid with a new OC may appear. Please read and review if you like.
1. Chapter 1

"Newbie", Garcia said, as she smirked at him, stepping into the elevator that he already occupied. 

"Garcia", Luke said, returning her greeting. How does she wake up that cute? He wondered to himself. She was wearing a short fruit print dress, and if anymore of her cleavage showed itself, he'd have a very hard time being a gentleman. 

They rode in silence for a few moments before Garcia huffed in agitation. 

"Aren't you even going to ask me about my weekend?" she said, and turned and faced him, tapping her foot and balancing her hand on her hip. 

"I thought you kept your personal life real 'low profile' here?" he said, chuckling a bit. 

"I do", Garcia said, turning and facing the elevator. "I just thought since we've shared some stuff", she stammered on, "you know, like me buying Roxy that collar and my office…" she trailed off. 

Luke moved a bit closer to Garcia. "Your office?" he said. "You mean when I held you in my arms and you cried for Reid…" He was so close to Garcia, she could feel his breath on her lips. 

"Um", Garcia said, gulping for air. He was so close to her. She could smell his cologne. It wasn't strong, but powerful enough to make her knees go weak. 

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to find Rossi staring intently at the very intense scene before his eyes. 

"I gotta go", Garcia said, running past Rossi and towards her office.

Luke exited the elevator as Rossi stared him down. "Did I miss something? Is something going between you and…"  
Luke interrupted. "Nothing", he said quickly, heading to his desk. "Absolutely nothing." 

Rossi walked up the stairs toward his office but not before stopping and knocking on Emily Prentiss' door. 

"Got a minute, Prentiss?", Rossi asked, not waiting around for her answer and walking right in. 

"What's on your mind?" Emily said, rising from her desk and walking around to meet Rossi. 

"I think there is a romance a brewin'" he said, chuckling a bit. 

"Oh?" Emily said. "Who?" 

"Our resident IT girl and the newest member…" Rossi said, smiling. 

"You've got to be kidding", Emily said. "She'd never be attracted…" 

"Never say never, Emily", Rossi said with a smile, as he walked out her office. 

Emily Prentiss looked out of her door into the bullpen, scanning the floor for Luke Alvez. And when she didn't see him, shrugged her shoulders, and started back to her paperwork. 

"You'll never guess what Rossi told me", JJ said to Reid when she saw him in the break room. 

"What?" Reid asked, putting his paper down and listening intensively. 

"Rossi thinks that Luke and Garcia have a thing going on!" JJ just about squealed. 

"Are you serious? She hates him!" Reid said. 

"You have so much to learn", JJ said, patting Reid on the arm. "So much." 


	2. Chapter 2

Garcia sat in her office, muttering to herself, willing her phone to ring so that the sound of work would take her mind off of Luke Alvez. 

"Ugh", she said aloud, exasperated with the whole idea of her and Luke. She went back to her computers screens, oblivious that her office door was opening. 

"You're not even that cute anyway", she said under her breath and then wheeled around suddenly, hearing her door close. 

Rossi saw Luke emerge from the area of Garcia's lair and smiled to himself. "So there is something", he said to himself. He watched Luke head to his desk and then went back to his office, ready to hatch his plan. 

A text went out to the team in five minutes tops. 

_"Dinner at my place. 7pm. Don't be late."_

Reid stared at the text for a while, lamenting on whether or not to go. He didn't feel like any company this evening. He just wanted to go home and sit alone, in his silence, surrounded by his books… 

"Excuse me?" 

Reid spun around in his chair and lost his thought process momentarily. A kinda short, (he'd guess about 5'6) woman with full hips, and pretty much full everything stood just feet away from him. Short, curly brown hair and mocha skin to match, she was intoxicatingly beautiful. Nope, not beautiful. Stunning. She was stunning. And she smelled like strawberries. 

"Excuse me?" she said again. "Can you help me?" 

"Uh", Reid said slowly. "Sure. What can I do for you?" 

"I need to see a miss, (she looked down at the paper in her hand) Emily Prentiss. Can you direct me?" She kept looking at the paper. 

"Yeah, she's up the stairs on your left." Reid said. She thanked him quickly and turned to walk away. When he looked up, she was already across the bullpen and to the stairs. He had to jog to catch up with her. 

"Wait", he said, wondering where this assuredness was coming from. "What's your name?" 

She smiled and Reid's heart melted. "Vivian. Vivian Reed." 

Prentiss walked out her door and watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Reid was talking to Vivian Reed, the newest secretary for the BAU. Although she didn't know it yet. Emily was still waiting for Vivian to make it to her office so she could tell her. 

Her heart smiled at the woman and Reid interacting. Oh, she thought to herself. This might get confusing. Reed, Reid. 

"You're kidding!" Reid said, a bit too excitedly. "That's my last name too!" 

"How do you spell it?" she asked, her head tilted to the side. Reid thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. She was wearing a tan skirt, a white button up shirt that straining against her full chest and a tan cardigan, bloused out at the stomach to hide the fact that she _had_ a stomach. Didn't matter to him. He actually preferred his woman to have meat on her. Better hugs, better everything… 

"Earth to Mr. Reid?" Vivian said, giggling a bit. Wow, he thought. Even her giggle is cute… 

She waved her hand in front of his face and he blinked. "Sorry, Vivian", Reid started. 

"Vi is fine. My mother calls me Vivian", Vi said. 

"Vi", Reid repeated. "Mine is R-E-I-D." 

"Oh", Vi answered . "I'm, R-E-E-D." 

"Funny", Reid said, smiling. "Neither of us has red hair." He waited. This would be a sign for sure. If she knew… 

"Ms. Reed", Emily said, calling attention to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia got out of her chair and opened her door. She peeked out into the hall way. Nobody.

"I could have sworn my door opened", she said aloud. She ventured down the hall and it was dark and empty. High-tailing it back to her office, her heels clacked against the floor as she entered her office. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, she knew something was wrong. Her monitors were dark and the lights were off. When she heard her door close, her heartbeat jumped into her throat.

"We need to talk", Luke said, his voice piercing the room's silence.

"Newbie?" Garcia said, her voice panting. "You scared me half to death." She walked over to her desk, trying to get the monitors back on. "Whaddya want? I'm busy."

"It's a power outage, Garcia. I was coming to tell you that, but you weren't in your office."

"I thought", she started. "Never mind", she said. "What do we need to talk about?"

Luke crossed the room quickly and stood a mere inches in front of her. "This."

"What? Your obvious lack of respect for personal space?" she said quietly, trying to back away.

"You don't feel this?" he said, closing in the space between them.

"I feel nothing, Newb." The lights came back on and whirring sounds filled the room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to reboot…"

Garcia's office door and JJ popped her head in. "You two OK?" she said. "Emily wants us at the round table."

"On my way", Garcia said, side-stepping around Luke, leaving him watching her walk away with JJ. 

"I'm so sorry Miss Prentiss", Vi said, walking up the stairs, Reid closely following her. They made their way inside of Emily's office when the lights flashed and went off, enclosing them in darkness. Instinctively, Reid reached for Vi's hand and held it tight until the lights came back on.

"That was weird; I'll have Anderson check on that. And it's Agent Prentiss, Miss Reed."

"I'm sorry", Vi said to Emily, but was looking at Reid the whole time, and Emily caught it and smiled.

"It's OK", Emily said. "Rookie mistake."

Vi stopped looking at Reid and gasped. "Rookie? You mean I got it?!"

Emily laughed despite trying to seem tough. "Yes, you're hired. Reid, meet our newest Secretary for the BAU. Although, it seems you two have gotten acquainted." Emily rose from her chair. "Let's get everyone in the conference room so we can formally introduce you."

"OK", Vi said, following Emily out of her office, with Reid trailing behind her.

"Oh and Agent Reid", Vi said, stopping in her tracks and turning towards him, "We could always dye our hair red. Then we'd be true to our names origin." She smiled brightly, and followed Emily across the catwalk to the conference room.

Reid took out his cell phone and sent a text message to Morgan.

 _I think I found her._


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone", Emily started, "I want you to meet the newest member of the BAU, Vivian Reed. " 

"Hi everyone", Vi said timidly. "I'm really happy to meet you all." 

"Secretary?" Garcia said, with a raised eyebrow. "We have a secretary now?" She eyed Vivian suspiciously, giving the woman an up/down look, and making Reid a bit uncomfortable and feel a bit protective of Vi. 

"Yes", Emily said. "You do a lot of that work, but we need you now more in the field than we have before, and paperwork is piling up. Vivian's sole purpose…" 

"Vi, everybody", Vi said, interrupting. "Vi is just fine, really." 

"Vi's", Emily emphasized, "sole purpose here is to back log all the data sent to her from our files and paperwork. All the caseloads that we do, she will be in charge of maintaining only those", she looked at Garcia, "databases. The director is concerned that his best team is letting the ball drop on un-entered paperwork and feels", she looked at Garcia again, "the TA's could use a break, especially since his best one is now more of an field agent than she used to be." 

Garcia blushed a little. "So am I in charge of…" 

"Training her?" Emily finished. "Yes, yes you are." Emily's phone buzzed on her hip. "I'll leave the formal introductions to you guys; excuse me", she said as she stepped out of the room. 

The team went around, one by one, introducing themselves and when her eyes linked up with Reid's, he blushed, but not without Rossi noticing. 

"We've met", they both said together. 

"Kitten, bring her with you tonight since she's not on the phone list", Rossi said, as he looked at his watch. 

"Tonight?" Vi said, looking perplexed. "What's happening tonight? Not that I'm busy or anything. Probably just watch Dr. Who reruns or listening to NPR, or I might finally finish my scarf I'm knitting…" Vi rambled on a bit with the whole team looking at her in pure amusement and Reid falling deeper in like with her. 

"Dinner, my place, 7pm sharp." Rossi headed out the door. "I need to leave, unless you guys want take out." 

Garcia showed Vi the office next to hers, and helped her put her stuff away. Vi babbled on about the book she was currently re-reading, and Garcia couldn't help but notice a certain resemblance to her boy-wonder and smiled. 

"You ready?" Garcia said, grabbing her bag. "Did you lock your office?" 

"My office", Vi repeated. "Nope! I didn't! Be right back!" She scurried out of Garcia's office and almost knocked over one Luke Alvez. 

He stood in the doorway and watched her for just a little while. She was breathtaking, and would be his whether she knew it or not. All he needed to do was kiss her. Just one kiss and he'd know. 

"Garcia", he said, knocking on her wall, coming inside her office. 

"Newbie! You gotta stop scaring me!", she punched him lightly on the arm, and he caught her hand in his as she turned. 

"Ever hear of Betty Everett, Garcia?" Luke said, placing his mouth close to the nape of her neck, right by her ear. 

"W-W-Who?" she stammered, her brain failing her. 

"Betty Everett", he whispered. "She's a singer, and I need to test her song theory tonight. You game?" 

As his fingers traced the inside of her palm and his lips came dangerously close to hers, she heard Vi's scurrying footsteps and broke away from him quickly. 

"Ready Vi?" she said a bit too loudly and a bit too quickly. Luke smiled deeply and turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder. 

"You game, Garcia?" he said again. 

Garcia's mind was racing, trying her best to remember who Betty Everett was, and out of frustration from coming up empty, blurted out, " Fine. Whatever." 


	5. Chapter 5

Forth five minutes later, with the team at his house, Rossi passed around dish after dish of food.

"I originally wanted to just have an intimate family dinner", he started, "but it seems as if this is also a welcome to the newest member of our family. Welcome to the team, Vi", Rossi said with a toast, raising his glass high in the air. "Glad to have you with us!"

"I'll say", Reid said under his breath, looking directly at Vi.

About an hour after eating, Rossi put on music and people meandered to the dances floor, bopping to the beat and chatting.

Luke walked over to the stereo and flipped the song, and dulcet tones of Betty Everett rang loudly through the air.

 **_Does he love, I wanna know?_**

 ** _How can I tell if he loves me so?_**

Garcia froze mid-sentence, the back of her neck heating from the glance that Luke was sending her way. She turned slowly, her mind finally clicking to his earlier question.

 ** _Is it in his eyes?_**

 ** _Oh no, you'll be deceived._**

 ** _Is it in his eyes?_**

 ** _Oh no, he'll make believe._**

Luke took her hand brought her to the dance floor with the others, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What _are_ you doing, Alvez?" she said, mid twirl.

"Alvez? I'm wearing you down", he replied, twirling her again.

 ** _If you wanna know, if he loves you so,_**

 ** _It's in his kiss, that's where it is…_**

"Betty Everett", Garcia said, connecting the song to his question.

"Garcia", Luke said, his face dangerously close to hers.

She gulped. "I-I need some air", Garcia said, pulling away from his embrace.

"But we're in an outside garden", Luke said with a chuckle in his voice, trying his best to keep her from leaving.

"Well then, I need less air!" Garcia hurried away, heading toward the main house and JJ.

The song played on, and Reid looked up to find Vi starring at him intently. He wasn't even sure when his feet began to move, but they bringing him directly in front of Vi.

"Having fun?" he said, reaching around her to grab a bottle of water off the table. While reaching, he stumbled a bit and dropped his water, reaching for it at the same time, Vi and Reid's hands touched as they both reached the bottle of water, sending shocks through both of their systems.

"Whoa", they both said together.

"Are you single, Agent Reid?" Vi said, standing up.

"Actually, it's Doctor Reid, but you can just call me Spencer." He stood up. "And yes, I am."

"I think that could change soon", Vi said softly, but not so softly that Reid, and a passing by Rossi didn't catch it.

"Garcia!" Luke yelled, walking into the house.

"She's in the kitchen", JJ said, exiting. "Go get em', Tiger."

Luke rounded the corner to the kitchen to find Garcia in the corner, nursing a glass of red wine.

"There you are!" Luke said, coming around the island towards her. Garcia ran in the opposite direction. "Nuh uh!" Luke said, grabbing Garcia's hand and pinning her in the corner the kitchen by the sink. "Why do you keep running from me?

"Um, um…"Garcia stammered.

Luke moved closer to her. "No. More. Running." He placed his lips softly on top of Garcia's and the moment that they kissed, Garcia melted so deeply against his touch, that Luke had to catch her around her waist and hold her close.

The kiss broke and Garcia, stood dumbfounded, staring at Luke. She looked out the kitchen window, and seeing her team looking at them, smiling, took Luke's hand and headed toward Rossi's living room.

"We need to talk", Garcia said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting together in a side room, Garcia and Luke faced each other, both of their minds running a mile a minute, yet neither one saying a word. Finally, Luke spoke.

"Why do you keep running away from me? What did I do?" Luke searched her face for some notion of what he could have done to get on Garcia's bad side. OK, he knew her calling him Newbie was just playful hazing, and they **_had_** grown closer to each other, of that he was sure. He held her while she cried, and comforted her after a high speed chase that could have ended terribly.

"Nothing", Garcia said quietly. "I'm, I'm scared, Newbie, Alvez, uh!" She sighed, exasperated. "Luke. When Morgan was here, we had all this sexy, light hearted, lovable banter between us. I loved him; I still love him. And when he left, a piece of my heart left with him. And although there was never anything romantic between us", she looked away to avoid his burning stare, "I just don't know if I could ever really date or fall for someone here again."

"Again?" Luke asked.

"After Kevin; I've just seen so many…" Garcia trailed off, her eyes starting to water.

"I understand", Luke said, taking her hands in his. "I saw it too. Before being here at the BAU, I was in the field, kicking down doors, losing partners here and when I was overseas", he turned his head for a moment. When he turned back, his eyes shown of fresh unshed tears. "I choose to believe in what can be. And you can't tell me that there isn't something magnetic between us." He brought her hands to his face and kissed her palms. "One chance, Garcia", Luke said. "Just give us one chance."

"What if it's disastrous and we end up hating each other?" Garcia said.

Luke laughed. "After one date?" He chuckled again. "Then I'll got to Counter Terrorism."

"No you won't." Garcia chuckled. "Alright, Newb. One date. But it better be good!" She stood up and he followed suit. He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"I'll knock your socks off", he said softly in her ear, then turned, whistling to himself as he walked away. Garcia stood planted, smiling brightly.

"You already have", she whispered before she collected herself and returned to the garden. 

Spence looked down at his watch. "I didn't realize it was so late. I need to get going. I have a symposium in the morning."

Vi looked at her watch and frowned a bit.

JJ noticed Vi's face. "What's wrong, Vi?"

"I haven't had time to really do much since I moved here, and ", she looked around the yard, "it looks like my ride may have left without me and the buses have since stopped running."

"Oh no worries", JJ said. "I can…" she looked up and everyone including Spencer was violently shaking their head no. She recanted. "I'm sure someone can get you home."

"I live pretty far out", Vi said. "Anybody headed toward the east side?"

Everyone in the garden except for Spencer turned their heads, whistling softly.

"I am", Spencer said. He reached for her hand. "C'mon, I'll take you home", he said softly, with a light laugh in his voice.

Vi chuckled . "And are you going to going to turn into a dancing zombie, too?"

Spencer searched his mind for the reference while his team laughed heartedly. He smiled brightly when he got it and then leaned down towards Vi's ear. "Or a werewolf. Depends on what you're in the mood for." With Vi, his confidence was through the roof. Never before had the nerve to say and even do some of the things he was attempting tonight. His horizons were expanding and he liked it.

The drive to Vi's place was eerily quiet. As bold as he felt a little while ago, sitting next to her in a dark car, all alone, he was speechless. Vi broke the silence.

"What's the symposium on?" Vi said, turning sideways in her seat.

"The affects and effects of serotonin on serial killers", Spencer answered. "I try to stay on top on the latest information, especially when it pertains directly to my work."

"Interesting", Vi said. "I have a class tomorrow and then I'm free for the rest of the day." She smiled brightly at him and even in the dark, she could tell he was blushing.

Spencer made the turn on to a cul de sac. There was literally only one house on the road, set off in the back by itself. Tall trees loomed around it and the wooded area off to the side made it a perfect setting for the back drop for an episode of American Horror Story.

"A bit spooky, huh?" Vi said happily, opening her door. She shut her door, and stood still, closing her eyes and letting the night wind wash over her. "I love it out here. So secluded, so incredibly quiet."

"And perfect for a murder", Spencer said, coming around to her side. "It's a perfect place for an unsub to be hiding." He pointed to the woods. "You'd never see or hear them coming."

"Is that all you see?" Vi said. She started toward her door. The steps creaked as she walked up them and the porch swing rocked by itself. "Spencer", she said taking his hand. "Everyone is not out to get you."

He squeezed he hand. "I know. But sometimes, it feels that way." He watched as she opened the door. "Are you good?" he said, after she turned on the porch light.

"Yeah", she said, leaning on door frame of the open door. "Um. Spencer?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"You wouldn't want to come in for a while, would you? Maybe for some coffee or a cup of tea?" Vi said hopefully.

Spencer wrung his hands together. He knew the answer to this question. He also knew he was going to have to lie to her.

"That's sounds really nice", he said. "But I really do need to get up early." He leaned forward and kissed her on the worry lines on her forehead. "Good night, Vi."

"'Night, Spencer." She closed the door to her house quickly, and watched from the bay window as he quickly walked back to his car. He sat in his car for what seemed like at least five minutes before he drove away.

Spencer would have like nothing more than to go inside and look around in what he had to have guessed was at least a century old house. But it wouldn't have been right. He needed to go slow with his feelings for Vi. And staying there would not have qualified as slow. He hoped his next move would make up for her disappointment.

Vi got a text as soon as she saw his car pull off.

 ** _Is 1pm ok? Could we do lunch?_**

Vi smiled and let off a short but high pitched giggle/scream. Yes! She hadn't scared him off. She took a deep breath, and returned the text.

 ** _I'll be here. And I'll be ready._**


	7. Chapter 7

Luke showed up at Garcia's apartment at 7pm on the dot. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Garcia in sweats and crumpled tissues in her hand. 

"I-I-I'm sorry", she stammered. "I got up to get dressed, and then this happened." Luke looked at her and smiled. Even sick, she was adorable. He tried to hide the flowers he had for her behind his back but she noticed. 

"And you got me flowers!" she exclaimed. She took the flowers from him and sniffed, then sneezed immediately. 

"Sorry!" he said, taking the flowers. 

"It's ok", she mused. "I guess we should reschedule. I was looking forward to this too", she said. 

"Me too", Luke said. He reached the door. "Another time then." 

Garcia closed the door and sighed. She really was looking forward to the date. She didn't mean to get sick. 

Luke stood outside of Garcia's apartment and sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and cancelled the dinner reservations. Even though he was disappointed, he felt even worse for Garcia. She wasn't feeling the best and looked so disappointed. He started walking slowly to his car when a huge smile played across his face. 

He drove to the supermarket on the corner and practically ran in. He grabbed more Kleenex, cough syrup and cough drops, apple juice and tea, and everything he'd need to make his Abuela's famous chicken and vegetable soup. Minus the chicken of course. 

He drove back to Garcia's apartment and knocked. Groggily, she answered the door. She looked up, nodded and went back to the sofa, and proceeded to go back to sleep. 

Luke chuckled and went to work. He put the meds and Kleenex away, and put the juices in the fridge. He found the pot and started making the soup. As the soup's aroma started filling the apartment, he heard Garcia cough loudly and stir on the sofa, her body wafting over toward the kitchen area. 

"What is all of this?" she said, genuinely surprised. "Didn't you leave?" 

"Yes", he said, pulling up a chair for her. "Sit." He said. He went to fridge and got the apple juice and poured a small glass. He got the cough medicine and set it in front of her. 

"You didn't have to, Newbie", Garcia said, measuring out the medicine. 

"Luke", Luke said. "If we're going to date, shouldn't we be on a first name basis?" 

"You still call me Garcia", she said, sipping her juice. 

"Point taken", Luke said, chuckling. "Can we try Alvez?" 

"Al—Vezzz" Garcia said slowly. She sipped some more juice. "Nope, It just doesn't sound right." 

Luke laughed. "Alright, Newbie for a little while longer." 

Garcia sat silently and watched him stir what had to be one of the best smelling things she'd ever smelled in her life. 

"Thank you", she said quietly. 

Luke stopped stirring and walked over to her chair. He cupped her chin and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Nowhere else I'd rather be", he said. "Your fever broke." 

He fixed her a good sized bowl of soup and when she got ready for bed, settled her on the sofa. And when Garcia woke up in the middle of the night, Luke was asleep in her easy chair holding a box of tissue. 

"Socks completely knocked off, Newb." Garcia said, covering him with her blanket. 


End file.
